The heating of urea with other organic compounds to produce flame retardant, urea-organic compounds condensates, is novel. The condensation of isocyanuric acid and/or cyanic acid, (which are produced by heating urea),with other reactive organic compounds to produce flame retardant resins and compounds is novel. The urea-organic compound condensates and their phosphorus and/or boron salts are used as flame retardant compounds in plastics and natural products. Urea and melamine were utilized as a flame retardant compound by Fracalossi, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,131. Melamine was utilized as flame retardant compounds in polyurethanes by Yukuta, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,875 and by Grinbergs et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,133. Amino phosphates was utilized by Blount in U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,113.
What is lacking and what is needed are useful inexpensive nitrogen containing organic resins and compounds with a plurality of nitrogen moieties. The urea-organic compound condensate and/or their salts of this invention are novel flame retardant compounds. What is additionally lacking are compositions having such urea-organic compound condensates and/or their salts employed therein.